Joey Goes Hollywood
Joey Goes Hollywood is episode twenty-three in season four of Full House. It originally aired on March 29, 1991. Opening Teaser In her room, Michelle tries to get Jesse to do some puppet voices, but he is not interested. She points out she always does it for him, so he gives it a shot, saying she's had her very first guilt trip, which causes her to frown. However, he asks her to keep it a secret and not tell anyone. Suddenly, D.J. comes in and tells Jesse dinner's ready. Michelle asks him to stay and practice, but suddenly, he just picks her up and they have a little fun on her bed before they both go down and eat. Summary After the family cuts him off after not believing his story of getting a bag of honey roasted peanuts on the plane to L.A., Joey gives them the actual good news: He has landed a part in Surf’s Up, a new comedy show featuring Annette Funicello and Frankie Avalon. He doesn't think he'll actually get the part, but the family convinces him otherwise and gets him imagining: the family is his fan base, his room door has a star, and it's even his dressing room and there's a red carpet leading to it, he's greeted by the (at the games only, but the rest of the time, they're "Joey Girls"). As usual, with any big star, he has security to keep the paparazzi and all picture-taking fans at bay. Danny plays "Manny", one of the security guards (in a nod to Danny's evil twin). Nelson, the other security guard also helps out. Michelle says he's as funny as Bugs Bunny, as the dream fades back to reality. The family accompanies him to Los Angeles for the taping of the series opener, and after that, the new comedy show is turned into a cartoon with Joey, Frankie, and Annette providing the main voices in the show. The thrill of meeting Frankie and Annette is dampened a bit for Stephanie, who is currently undergoing an identity crisis. Stephanie wants to change her name because she is being harassed at school by classmates who call her “Step On Me”. So she decides to change her name to “Dawn Ariel Tanner”. However, Danny tells her that she will get teased even more if she does. At first, Stephanie believes that no one can make fun of the name "Dawn", which she views as “beautiful”—until Danny points out a few examples of their teasing her about it (see Quotes and Trivia). Realizing this, Stephanie decides to keep her name—although she does admit that one benefit of her wanting to be called “Dawn” is that her classmates will not call her “Step On Me” anymore. Also, from looking at the phone bill, and after initially accusing Stephanie, D.J. and Kimmy of doing it, Danny finds that Michelle has been calling a number located in Tokyo, Japan. To remedy the situation, he gives her a toy phone so she can make pretend phone calls to Japan and even promises to pay the pretend bills. Danny's other clue that Michelle had been making those real phone calls, and thus running up the real bills, was when she bid Joey "Sayonara" ("Goodbye" in Japanese) before his departure. Later that night, the family watches the news of Joey's new project on TV, and Jesse thinks that with Mr. Woodchuck's character, Joey could combine that with an Australian accent to become a surfing kangaroo (to accompany "dolphins" Frankie and Annette). He continues to entertain the family with his cartoon voices until Danny turns the remote on him and the family takes off (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Guest stars and appear as themselves. In the 1960s, they starred in a series of "beach party" comedy movies. In 1987, they did a reunion movie called Back to the Beach, with Lori Loughlin as their daughter (a year before she first appeared on Full House). Funicello was one of the original "Mouseketeers" on The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1959). Another connection to Full/Fuller House is that Eva LaRue, who played Danny's wife on Fuller House, played her in the TV movie A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story (1995). Annette was diagnosed with (MS) in 1992 and died from the disease twenty-one years later in 2013. Quotes and Kimmy are doing their homework. D.J.: Kimmy, would you quit copying my essay? Kimmy: What makes you think I'm copying you? D.J.: up Kimmy's homework and notices '"What America Means to Me" by D.J. Tanner.' Stephanie: in I am sick of 'Stephanie'. Kimmy: I know the feeling. Stephanie: I was talking about my name, Gibbler. Some kid at school started calling me 'Step-on-me'. Next thing I knew, my whole class was doing it! I don't know how it caught on so fast she walks over to her bed, showing the back of her jacket, which has a sheet of paper with 'STEP-ON-ME' written on it (see Trivia). Kimmy: off the sign and showing it to her Maybe this could be a clue. Stephanie: it out of Kimmy's hand with a shocked look on her face How rude! sits on her bed and takes off her jacket. I'm gonna change my name – to something cool. Something that says me. Kimmy: How about an Indian name, like 'Little-Pain-in-Neck'? [D.J. smiles at that name.] Stephanie: Well Kimmy, if we're going with Indian names, that would make you 'Big-Hole-in-Head'. Danny: as he enters the room D.J., your phone bill is so funny this month, I just had to share it with you laughs. The funniest part is this $56 call to Tokyo. to a serious tone Start explaining. D.J.: Dad, I didn't call Tokyo! Danny: No? at Stephanie Well, somebody did. silently mouths "Kimmy" and points to her, who can't see that, as Danny is standing between them. He turns around and looks at her. Kimmy? Kimmy: I didn’t make that call! I’ve never been so insulted in all my life. Stephanie: Yes you have. I just nailed you with that hole-in-the-head joke. Don't you remember? Of course not. You've got a big hole in your head! Ha ha! ---- is trying to leave the house (& the city), but the girls and Danny follow him. Jesse and Becky see this as they emerge from the kitchen. Jesse: What's going on? Danny: He's trying to make a run for it. Head him off! volunteers to do just that, as he's quick on his feet to block Joey at the front door. Jesse: Freeze, slime. There's no way you're gettin' outta here after what you did. ... What'd he do? D.J.: He says he's flying to L.A. to get honey-roasted peanuts. Joey: Aw, come on. Do you guys have to know everything about my life? Everyone else: Yes! ---- family is getting ready for dinner. Jesse: Steph, dinner! D.J.: I think you ought to know that Stephanie is not Stephanie anymore. She decided to change her name. Oh, Dawn! Stephanie: upstairs Coming! Danny: "Dawn"? Stephanie: downstairs to the kitchen It has a lovely ring to it, don't you think? Danny: What's the matter with your real name? Stephanie: Dad, no offense, but how can you compare "Stephanie" with "Dawn"? ---- decides to have a talk with "Dawn" as she's watching TV. Danny: Dawn? Stephanie: Yeah, Dad? Danny: he turns the TV off I, uh, thought we should have a little talk before we go down to the 'Federal Bureau of Name Changes' and legally change your name. Are you absolutely sure you never want to be called “Stephanie” again? Stephanie: Absolutely. The kids don’t call me “Step On Me” anymore. Danny: Well, what are you going to do when they start making fun of your new name? Stephanie: How could they possibly make fun of a name as beautiful as "Dawn"? Danny: Oh, I don't know. Maybe they could call you “Dawn-ld Duck” or they could say “Dawn-er and Blitzen”, or they could all crowd around you and start singing... Dawn... to the tune of the Yee-ha! Stephanie: him OK, Dad! Now that I think about it, I think I'll stick with Stephanie. Danny: Good. I was hoping it would dawn on you. Sorry. I'm all 'dawn' done now. hug. Trivia *The "Step On Me" sign on the back of Stephanie's jacket is a take on the infamous "Kick me" sign *Danny's mention of "Dawn-er and Blitzen" refers to Santa's seventh and eighth reindeer in " " (originally titled "A Visit from St. Nicholas"); also found in the first line of the song " " (1949); and in the 1964 TV special (shown every year), based on the song, Donner is Rudolph's father *When the family travels to Los Angeles, various landmarks are seen, including the famous ; this would be the inspiration for the opening sequence for another Miller-Boyett series, the short-lived , which was part of ABC's TGIF block during this season *Michelle saying, "Heeeeere's Joey!" is a take on "Heeeeere's Johnny!", 's introduction of on *There is an outtake from the scene where Danny sings 'Dawn' to the William Tell Overture, where Jodie Sweetin tries to come in with her line but Bob Saget would not stop when he was supposed to, and then says, "jump in anytime!" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars